


[Podfic] And the Cartomancy Caper

by kisahawklin



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Warehouse 13
Genre: A Healthy Dose of References, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cartomancy, Crossover - ish?, Fortune Telling, Gen, More Like A Shared Universe, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rider-Waite-Smith Tarot Deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: The Librarians head to a lecture, hoping to collect the original Rider-Waite-Smith Tarot deck, which has gained the power to predict the future. Had they been able to do so, they might have noticed the other team also here to collect the artifact.
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian & Ezekiel Jones & Jacob "Jake" Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] And the Cartomancy Caper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And The Cartomantic Caper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556390) by [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept). 



> Thanks to silveradept for having a blanket permission statement, requesting podfic for snowflake challenge #8, and being cool enough to write this great story! :D :D :D
> 
> I don't know Warehouse 13 that well, but The Librarians is one of my faves, and this story was a DELIGHT to read. Thanks, silveradept!
> 
> Also, thanks to my wife who made this AMAZING cover from like, a single suggestion and three pics!

[Music-free MP3 is here](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/And-the-Cartomancy-Caper.mp3) 13.0 MB | 22:44  


Feel free to stream if you like.


End file.
